The Prophecy of 7
by God of the Divine
Summary: The story takes place after a modified version of "The Mark of Athena" young Percy Jackson has fallen into the depths of Tartarus by himself to allow his friends a chance to escape their. . . predicament. Read to find out what happens to these young demi-gods, Poseidon, and Percy's mother. Here's a question to ponder. Percy will come back, but how? hmm! Percy x Reyna just a tad.
1. Chapter 1- Gone

Gone

"What do you think you're doing? Just barging into the throne room unannounced and uninvited!" Zeus roared. Annabeth broke into tears, "well sir, um w-we came to

speak to lord Poseidon abou" Jason was interrupted by Zeus "You come here-" "wait my brother, what do need to speak to me about?" he asked as he transformed to

his human size " what's wrong? Why do you come with such sadness?" Annabeth ran to Poseidon and hugged him "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry" she repeated

with tears streaming down her face. Poseidon held her like a father would hug his child " Sorry for what dear child?" he looked up worry filled his heart "w-where is "

gulped down his fear "where is my son" the God asked hoping his assumption was wrong. Jason stepped forward and got on his knee bowing to the sea God "h-he d-

died saving us" Jason finally forced out Poseidon's eyes filled with tears as he stumbled back a step distraught from this bad news. "h-how did he . . ." Nico D'Angelo

stepped forward and bowed to the God with tears in his eyes, "we were overrun, there were to many for us to fight he told us to get on the ship and he'd be right

behind us but once we all got on the ship he made an earth quake and fell into Tartarus, we wanted to go in and get him but we would've all been pulled in, I- I am

so sorry my lord h-he was my best friend the only person that didn't care that I was a son of hades he was loyal and brave , and I. . . I let him fall" he broke into

tears Poseidon look at the children distraught with sorrow, " come children" he signaled them to come forward and join him and Annabeth, they all stood there in a

group hug comforting eachother. Athena and Hesphestus transformed to their human form and joined the group comforting the brave heroes. After a few minutes the

hug broke apart and Posiedon sat down to fully take in the loss of his son. "I'll make sure he makes it to Ellysium, If that will help you feel any better, he deserves it".

"thank you my brother, lord Zeus if you don't mind I'd like to go to my chambers and rest" " very well" Zeus replied "and as for you children, go back to your camp

take a break from your little quest, recuperate and comeback in 2 weeks we will discuss the situation then." The demigods picked themselves up and sauntered out of

Olympus and returned to camp Half-Blood. Explaining Percy's death to his father was hard enough they could only imagine having to explain it to the camp and even

worse, his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Hazel

We were back on the _Argo II and _we decided to just take the rest of the day off, we all know our quest is vital but we're still human and we needed some time.

Everyone was silent and grieving over Percy in their own way. I finally decided to break the ice, so I walked over to Annabeth I gave her a friendly comforting hug

"Hey, I know you probably just want some space, but if you want to talk or vent I'm here for you." She smiled and wiped the tears from her face "thanks Hazel, I

really appreciate it. I'll be fine, but what about you?" "what about me?" I asked. A slight grin crept on her face " you and Frank had become good friends with Percy

too right? How are you holding up?" I didn't really want to express my feelings but I figured it'd be better to let them out then let them bottle up inside. "well, we only

knew him for a short time but he impacted us greatly. Before Percy came Frank was unclaimed and no one seemed to like him, as for me everyone knew my godly

parent, they didn't like me much either." "why" she interjected "well romans are fond of combat and other physical activities so they don't really like Plu- I mean

Hades they fear him of course but his children aren't lets say very popular." "Oh I see, what about um Neptune?" she asked "um no he is the most unpopular Gods to

us" I realized what I had just said and I could tell Annabeth was thinking the same thing, The romans didn't really respect Percy's father yet Percy sacrificed so much

for all of us. "why is he unpopular?" "well we don't have a navy, and we never have the romans fear open sea because it is so vast and unpredictable" "Frank and I

both owe Percy so much, he's saved both of our lives at least 3 times, and he's the one that helped us earn respect and he showed the everyone that just because

your godly parent isn't necessarily popular or favored that you can still be equal with everyone else" she smiled widely " yea he's good at that" "at what?" I asked

"saving people, he has saved me too many times to count, and he's saved so many other people friends and strangers alike." "I loved him, like an older brother. He

has been there for me, If I ever needed anything he was the first I'd go to." Her face was full of pain and regret "what's wrong?" " I- I um broke up with Percy before

we left your camp, and it was such a stupid thing to do I trusted that scrawny kid and I was just so mad I didn't even ask Percy if it was true or not and then he" she

started to cry "scrawny kid?" "your augur" " Octavian!? No you didn't" I could tell my question struck hard but now I was mad, she says she dumped Percy because

that liar told her something now I don't have sympathy for her " ask if what was true" I scowled she was ready to break down but I didn't care. "he told me Percy and

the other Praetor have a romantic relationship, he said he was the camps augur and that he had seen it, and he said to ask any of the other campers and they'd tell

me, but I was so angry I didn't even bother, Percy loved me and I broke his heart I saw the pain in his eyes, and now I cant fix anything his last memories of me and

mine of him are terrible" she finally broke down sobbing in front of me I'm not heartless but I didn't care too much she hurt Percy but she was sorry for it that I could

see clearly " I'm sure he had forgiven you Annabeth, I don't think he'd hold a grudge especially not to you" "thank you hazel I don't want to be rude but I'm going to

go lay down maybe some sleep will help, if I can get any" "ok good night Annabeth" "goodnight Hazel, thank you" she responded sadly.


End file.
